San Miguel Beer
San Miguel Beer refers to San Miguel Pale Pilsen, a Filipino pale lager produced by San Miguel Brewery (a subsidiary of San Miguel Corporation). Established in 1890 by the original San Miguel Brewery (renamed San Miguel Corporation in 1964), it is the largest selling beer in the Philippines and Hong Kong. It is known in Chinese as 生力啤酒. It was introduced in Spain by San Miguel in 1946. In 1953, its Spanish rights were spun-off by the San Miguel group, and it became an independent entity. Contents 1 Varieties 2 Relation with San Miguel Beer (Spain) 2.1 Varieties 3 The escudo 4 San Miguel Beermen 5 See also 6 References 7 External links Varieties Branded as "San Miguel": San Miguel Pale Pilsen (San Miguel Beer) (5% ABV) San Miguel Premium All-Malt Beer (5% ABV) San Miguel Super Dry (5% ABV) San Miguel Flavored Beer (3% ABV) Cerveza Negra (San Miguel Dark Beer) (5% ABV) Branded as "San Mig": San Mig Light (5% ABV) San Mig Strong Ice (6.3% ABV) San Mig Zero (3% ABV) Relation with San Miguel Beer (Spain) As part of its overseas expansion, San Miguel began its foray into the Spanish market in 1953, setting up the company which would later become San Miguel Spain. Since 1946, there has been a company engaged in the production of malt for medicinal purposes known as La Segarra. In the early 1950s, its key shareholders Enrique Suárez Rezona, Ramón Vidal and Jaime Muñiz made contact with Andres Soriano, then president of San Miguel Brewery, to allow them to produce beer under the San Miguel name in Spain. In 1953, San Miguel Brewery, Inc. signed the “Manila Agreement”, with the Philippine brewer setting up a new Spanish brewery, La Segarra, S.A.. The company would later be renamed San Miguel Fabricas de Cerveza y Malta, S.A. in 1957, an affiliate of San Miguel Brewery, Inc. which initially held 20% equity share via its Hong Kong subsidiary. The company was acquired by Mahou, S.A. from Groupe Danone in 2000, combining to form Spain’s largest brewer, the Mahou-San Miguel Group.14 On 26th February 2014, San Miguel Brewing International and Mahou-San Miguel signed a co-operation agreement to promote jointly San Miguel Beer and expand its global footprint. Varieties San Miguel Especial (5.4% ABV) - introduced in 1957 San Miguel 1516 (4.2% ABV) - introduced in 1993 San Miguel 0,0 (0% ABV) - introduced in 2001 San Miguel Eco (4.2% ABV) - introduced in 2003 San Miguel Selecta XV (6.2% ABV) - introduced in 2008 San Miguel Fresca (4.4% ABV) - introduced in 2013 San Miguel Clara (3.4% ABV) - introduced in 2014 San Miguel Gluten-free (5.4% ABV) - introduced in 2015 The escudo The San Miguel Beer escudo logo. The San Miguel escudo (seal) used as the brand logo of all San Miguel branded beer products is based on the original Spanish-era coat of arms of Manila. It is also the corporate logo of San Miguel Corporation and the San Miguel Brewery companies. The Mahou-San Miguel Group does not use this logo for its San Miguel branded beer products. Instead, it uses an image of a galleon as its brand logo. San Miguel Beermen Main article: San Miguel Beermen The San Miguel Beermen are a professional basketball team in the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA). The franchise is owned by the San Miguel Corporation (SMC) since 1975. It is one of three PBA ball clubs owned by the SMC group of companies along with the Star Hotshots and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel. It is the only remaining original franchise in the PBA and leads the league with the most number of PBA titles - 21 to date. It is also the only team ever to have won at least one title in each of the five numerical decades of the PBA's existence so far. See also San Miguel Brewery Mahou-San Miguel Group References External links San Miguel Pale Pilsen - Philippines San Miguel - Spain Category:Beer brands Category:Beer and breweries in the Philippines Category:Beer and breweries in Spain Category:Beer and breweries in Hong Kong Category:Beer and breweries in China Category:San Miguel Corporation brands Category:Philippine brands